Passing Notes
by Twisted Sing-a-long
Summary: well, everyone seems to be doing it these days so figured i might as well give it a try... sighs yes folks, that's right, i'm jumping onto the band wagon and making the HP characters write notes... only have two chappies done so far, but there might be mo
1. first class

*A/N: inspired completely by idiotic IMs- spell checker was not used, seeing as how this only took me six minutes to complete and i want to waste NO MORE time on this!   
  
...  
  
well, maybe just another chappie? *giggles insanely*  
  
*NOTES*  
  
this class is so boring! i didn't think it could ever be THIS boring- but, look, it is! amazing! Harry, i'm so bored!!! very very very very bored... so, what's up with you?  
  
-Ron  
  
geez, Ron! you bored or what? yes, that WAS sarcasim! no, it wasn't that funny... 'mione's glaring at me! EEK! i think she's about to- yep, she is!  
  
-Harry  
  
would you two STOP writing notes during class?! honestly! Binns is going to spot you!  
  
-Hermione  
  
re-lax 'Mione! and no he won't, he's too preocupied with his blackboard! anyways, back to matters more pressing... i'm sooo bored! sooooooooo bored!  
  
-Ron  
  
Ron, shuddup already... how about we play hang man again? er, nah- nevermind! last time we did that you got so excited that you won that you started hooting in class!   
  
i dunno, what do you guys wanna do?  
  
-Harry  
  
dear dear Harry, let us fathom the complexities of the world! starting with...?  
  
-Ron  
  
'why did the chicken cross the road'?  
  
-Harry  
  
how about, 'why did the two idiots not stop passing notes'?  
  
-Hermione  
  
because the bitch was getting annoyed?  
  
-Ron  
  
Ron...  
  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione...  
  
-Ron  
  
*rolls eyes*  
  
-Harry  
  
*rolls eyes too*  
  
-Ron  
  
nitwits.  
  
-Hermione  
  
alright, i have it! lets pass around the question and see who all will awnser?  
  
-Harry  
  
what question?  
  
-Ron  
  
honestly Ron, read back some! and no Harry! i'm sure some of our fellow classmates wish to actually LEARN something today! you two really ARE such trouble makers! i really don't know WHY i occupy myself with you two sometimes...  
  
-Hermione  
  
O.o  
  
did you write all that in one breath?  
  
-Ron  
  
shut up.  
  
-Hermione  
  
you know you love us!  
  
-Harry  
  
i plead the fifth.  
  
-Hermione  
  
whatever.  
  
-Ron  
  
just pass your damn note already!  
  
-Hermione  
  
YES!  
  
-Ron  
  
okay, i'll tear off a piece of paper and we'll send it around, kay?  
  
-Harry  
  
KAY!  
  
-Ron  
  
whatever.  
  
-Hermione  
  
(hurried scribbling can be heard)  
  
alright! now all we have to do is wait for everyone to awnser!  
  
-Harry  
  
waiting!  
  
-Ron  
  
(ten minutes go by as the note is passed around the class, many individuals not even looking- down the rows and then back again for everyone to read the awesners)  
  
(the note:)   
  
'WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD'? write your opinion below!  
  
I did not cross the road with THAT chicken. What do you mean by chicken? Could you define chicken, please...  
  
-Seamus  
  
The road, you will see, represents the black man. The chicken crossed the "black man" in order to trample him down!  
  
-Lee  
  
I missed one?  
  
-Colonel Sanders  
  
Give us five minutes with the chicken and we'll find out.  
  
-Parvati and Padma  
  
Because the chicken was gay! isn't it obvious? Can't you people see the plain truth in front of your face? The chicken was going to the other side. thats what "they" call it: the "other side". Yes, my friends the chicken is gay. And if you eat that chicken, you will become gay too!  
  
-yer mumma  
  
What Chicken?  
  
-Neville  
  
And God came down from the heavens, and He said unto the chicken,  
  
"Thou shalt cross the road".  
  
And the chicken crossed the road, and there was much rejoicing.  
  
BUTTER BEAR FOR ALL!  
  
-Jesus   
  
(end of note)  
  
well, THAT was interesting!  
  
-Ron  
  
this room is obviously FULL of idiots...  
  
-Hermione  
  
nap time.  
  
-Harry  
  
fin.  
  
(or is it?!)  
  
yea, probably...  
  
(but then again!)  
  
still yea...  
  
(shut up.)  
  
*A/N: fic is so short and plotless but forgive and review anyways!  
  
Ciao!  
  
Harry: who's Ciao?  
  
Twisted: it's french, dear.  
  
Harry: well, aren't you american? speak american!  
  
Twisted: er...  
  
Ron: oh! is Fleur here?!!! O.O  
  
Hermione: don't you think this has gone on long enough, mizz Twisted?  
  
Twisted: hmm, yes, i believe so... put them back in their cages please Hermione...  
  
Harry: wha- ?!!  
  
Ron: eh???!!!  
  
Hermione: *smiles wickedly and takes out the whip* c'mon boys!  
  
Twisted: YEE-HAW! 


	2. second class

*A/N: you've reviewed for it, so here it is- the SECOND chappie! hope you guys likie and please review!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Potions now- god, look at him! sitting there so smugly, lean body so relaxed- friggen Ego-Maniac!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
erm, Harry mate, why are you staring at Malfoy's "lean body"?  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
i'm NOT!!!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
uh-huh!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
nu-uh!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
uh-huh!!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
nu-uh!!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
uh-huh!!!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
nu-uh!!!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
guys, CUT IT OUT! if you don't have anything to say then stop waisting parchment!!!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
yes, ma'am!  
  
-unanomus  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ron, i know YOU wrote that!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
eh?  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
you spelt the word wrong...  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
well, SOR-RY! my quill doesn't come with a spell checker!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
whatever.  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
... you are!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
god, Ron- you're such a child!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
For every action, there is an equal and opposite criticism.  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
thank you, Plato!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
you mean Play-Dooh?  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
er, sure Ron.  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
oookay then...   
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
today sucks! mondays suck!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Monday is a sucky way to spend 1/7th of your life.  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
especially with SNAPE!!! EPP!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
and all these Slytherins!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
and sitting around Draco for two hours!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
you know, we're really falling behind on notes guys! my conscience will be killing me!  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A clear conscience is usually the sign of a bad memory.  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
besides, the sooner we fall behind, the more time you'll have to catch up!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
... that made absolutely no sense, Ron. and Harry? stop quoting people...  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
stupid is as stupid does. *grins and ducks rolled up ball of paper*  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
woe be to those who believe there should be sense in such a carefree life that it is that i lead! HAHA!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
.  
  
alright, who gave him sugar?  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
i have NO idea!  
  
-Harry  
  
*hides candy wrapers*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
whatever.  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Seamus passes a long peice of parchment towards the Trio, a smirk on his face*  
  
*A/N: well, everyone seems to be making the trio either constantly writting notes or making up a computer system for Hogworts so i though i might give it a go!   
  
^_^ 


	3. Nimbus 1944

*a/n: wow! already i get my first review!!! i LOVE YOU NIMBUS1944!!! WOOOOOOOHOOO!!!!  
  
thanks for the help my man!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The chicken crosses the road to escape the inhuman working conditions   
  
at Tweedy's Chicken farm.  
  
-Ginger  
  
.  
  
Hey, I thought I was the only ginger in here!  
  
-Ron  
  
.  
  
Hush, Ron, we're getting reviewed. Let the man write his note.  
  
-Hermione  
  
.  
  
You're doing fine, guys, and very funny. Are we going to see more   
  
notes?  
  
-Nimbus  
  
.  
  
Unless Snape sees them first!  
  
-Harry  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
a/n: thanks again Nimbus!!! 


	4. the survey yes, most of this questions a...

.  
  
.  
  
*on a note passed over to the trio from Seamus*  
  
hey guys, here's some questions to try and pass the time- pass this parchment back when it gets to the last person!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~general-  
  
.  
  
name:  
  
.  
  
age:  
  
.  
  
sex:  
  
.  
  
preffered sex:  
  
.  
  
any pets:  
  
.  
  
any hobbies:  
  
.  
  
any crushes:  
  
.  
  
any enemies:  
  
.  
  
favorite subject:  
  
.  
  
least favorite (not potions):  
  
.  
  
favorite color:  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~sex-  
  
.  
  
who's your crush?  
  
.  
  
who do you want to see together?  
  
.  
  
who do you NOT want to see together?  
  
.  
  
who's your daddy?  
  
.  
  
are you gay?  
  
.  
  
are you sure?  
  
.  
  
would you sleep with the person next to you?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~misc-  
  
.  
  
why do psychics have to ask you for your name and credit card number?  
  
.  
  
if you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?   
  
.  
  
who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk?   
  
.  
  
what happens if you get scared half to death twice?  
  
.  
  
if Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?  
  
.  
  
do you like cheese?  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about house elves?  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about Dark Lords?  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about surveys?  
  
.  
  
do i seem fat to you?  
  
.  
  
how's my hair?  
  
.  
  
those who believe in psychokinesis raise my hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR PARTICIPATING!!!  
  
-Dean and Seamus  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


	5. Survey for Ron

*A/N: since Ron is sitting to Harry's left and Hermione to Harry's right, and since Seamus is closest to Ron, he gets the survey first! TA DA! see? there is SOME reason to my madness...  
  
NOW REVIEW!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~general-  
  
.  
  
name: RON WEASELY  
  
.  
  
age: 16  
  
.  
  
sex: MALE  
  
.  
  
preffered sex: OF THE FEMALE VARIETY  
  
.  
  
any pets: PIG(WIDGEON)- ANYONE NEED AN OWL?  
  
.  
  
any hobbies: GRYFFINDOR KEEPER  
  
.  
  
any crushes: NO!!!  
  
.  
  
any enemies: ALL SLYTHERINS!!! BURN, BITCHES!!!  
  
.  
  
favorite subject: NO CLASS IS A GOOD CLASS!  
  
.  
  
least favorite (not potions): DIVININATION- STUPID COW.  
  
.  
  
favorite color: RED  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~sex-  
  
.  
  
who's your crush? DAMMIT, I DON'T HAVE ONE!  
  
.  
  
who do you want to see together? .... I DUNNO...  
  
.  
  
who do you NOT want to see together? ANYONE WITH MALFOY! THAT'S BESTALITY!!!  
  
.  
  
who's your daddy? ...?  
  
.  
  
are you gay? ... NO.  
  
.  
  
are you sure? YES!  
  
.  
  
would you sleep with the person next to you? THAT WOULD BE HARRY- HELL NO!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~misc-  
  
.  
  
why do psychics have to ask you for your name and credit card number? BECAUSE THEY'RE STUPID!  
  
.  
  
if you choke a smurf, what color does it turn? RED?   
  
.  
  
who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk? WHAT'S A HARD DISK?   
  
.  
  
what happens if you get scared half to death twice? UM, YOU SEE A GRIM AND DIE?  
  
.  
  
if Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends? WHO'S BARBIE?  
  
.  
  
do you like cheese? YES  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about house elves? THEY'RE ALRIGHT- GOOD FOR SNEAKING YOU INTO THE KITCHENS! DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT'S FOR DINNER TONITE?  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about Dark Lords? THEY'RE BAD.  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about surveys? ....  
  
.  
  
do i seem fat to you? SEAMUS OR DEAN?  
  
.  
  
how's my hair? ....?  
  
.  
  
those who believe in psychokinesis raise my hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Ron shrugs off the last comment and passes the parchment to Harry* 


	6. Survey for Harry

*A/N: okay, now it's Harry's turn! WEE! if you guys have any suggestions for later chappies just review and lemme know! thanka!  
  
-Laura  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~general-  
  
.  
  
name: Harry James Potter  
  
.  
  
age: 16  
  
.  
  
sex: male  
  
.  
  
preffered sex: female  
  
.  
  
any pets: one owl, Hedwig  
  
.  
  
any hobbies: Seeker for Gryffindor and running DA classes  
  
.  
  
any crushes: um, no?  
  
.  
  
any enemies: Malfoy and Snape- hope he doesn't see this tho...  
  
.  
  
favorite subject: Care of Magical Creatures  
  
.  
  
least favorite (not potions): probably Divinination...  
  
.  
  
favorite color: Green, Red and Black...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~sex-  
  
.  
  
who's your crush? why would i tell you?  
  
.  
  
who do you want to see together? i try not to be too nosy... well, maybe Sirius and Snape? xD  
  
.  
  
who do you NOT want to see together? O.O Sirius and Snape.  
  
.  
  
who's your daddy? ...  
  
.  
  
are you gay? no!  
  
.  
  
are you sure? ... yes.  
  
.  
  
would you sleep with the person next to you? er, Ron or Hermione?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~misc-  
  
.  
  
why do psychics have to ask you for your name and credit card number? because they were trained by Prof. Trelawney...  
  
.  
  
if you choke a smurf, what color does it turn? i have no idea...  
  
.  
  
who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk? he's a spy from CSI- quick, DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!   
  
.  
  
what happens if you get scared half to death twice? you faint?  
  
.  
  
if Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends? i was never really into Barbie... to Ron: it's a plastic doll with the perfect figure! to 'Mione: please don't read this!  
  
.  
  
do you like cheese? not really.  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about house elves? Dobby's alright, Winky's a bit too much tho...  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about Dark Lords? i agree with Ron- they're ba-a-ad!  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about surveys? *shrugs* they're alright...  
  
.  
  
do i seem fat to you? which one of you?  
  
.  
  
how's my hair? not bad- Seamus, you've got a little bit sticking up in the back tho...  
  
.  
  
those who believe in psychokinesis raise my hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Harry grins and passes the parchment to Hermione* 


	7. Survey for Mione

.  
  
.  
  
~general-  
  
.  
  
name: Hermione Marie Granger  
  
.  
  
age: 16  
  
.  
  
sex: female  
  
.  
  
preffered sex: male  
  
.  
  
any pets: one cat, Crookshanks  
  
.  
  
any hobbies: besides babysitting Ron and Harry?  
  
.  
  
any crushes: uh... define crush?  
  
.  
  
any enemies: Malfoy. and, well, Malfoy. maybe Milicent Bulstrode too...  
  
.  
  
favorite subject: do i have to pick just one?  
  
.  
  
least favorite (not potions): well, i used to take Divinination. honestly Harry and Ron, if you don't like the class so much why are you still taking it?  
  
.  
  
favorite color: gold and browns.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~sex-  
  
.  
  
who's your crush? ...   
  
.  
  
who do you want to see together? i don't nose into other's lives.  
  
.  
  
who do you NOT want to see together? *laughs* Ron and Harry?  
  
.  
  
who's your daddy? deffinately not you...  
  
.  
  
are you gay? no!  
  
.  
  
are you sure? yes!  
  
.  
  
would you sleep with the person next to you? that would be Harry- but Neville's on my right. i plead the fifth!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
~misc-  
  
.  
  
why do psychics have to ask you for your name and credit card number? because they're phonies, duh!  
  
.  
  
if you choke a smurf, what color does it turn? i never watched cartoons much.   
  
.  
  
who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk? *sighs* moving on...   
  
.  
  
what happens if you get scared half to death twice? bald eagles will fly outta your butt.  
  
.  
  
if Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends? ... because she's a toy. who made this up?  
  
.  
  
do you like cheese? yesss...  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about house elves? the poor things, they should be let loose and taught to live among us as equals! i can't believe how the wizarding world treats those poor, defensless- *hears giggles and looks up to see Ron and Harry grinning idiotically* ... i hate boys.   
  
.  
  
how do you feel about Dark Lords? stupid question, whoever you are.  
  
.  
  
how do you feel about surveys? this was is shapping up to be- utterly annoying and time waisting! we should be taking notes, not doing this sort of crap!  
  
.  
  
do i seem fat to you? considering you're a peice of paper, i'd say you're pretty thin.  
  
.  
  
how's my hair? you don't have hair.   
  
.  
  
those who believe in psychokinesis raise my hand.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*Hermione sighs irritably and passes the parchment to a confused Neville.*  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
*A/N: um... do you guys have any ideas for Neville? *bows* i'd be really thankfull and all! ;) 


End file.
